This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The National Center for Macromolecular Imaging (NCMI) seeks to collaborate with NBCR by migrating NCMI's Scientific Animation &Integration Library (SAIL) to NBCR's visual programming environment Vision. These tools developed by NCMI have produced numerous visualizations used in various critical applications such as to evaluate the validity of electron cryomicroscopy 3-D reconstructions at different refinement stages;segmenting protein components in a macromolecular context;discovering structural features such as alpha helices and beta sheets in the extracted molecular component maps;production of animations to model complex biological phenomena;production of animations for presentations of complex structures;generation of graphics for publications and presentations;assisting collaborators in understanding NCMI's products;and providing comparable visualization environments to peer level laboratories.